Reclaiming the New Year
by SabenAbyss
Summary: The sequel to Unexpected Christmas events. That's all you need to know *wink*
1. Chapter 1

Reclaiming the Year

The soft jazz purred through the atmosphere, making the bugs on the dance-floor swirl themselves around like a whirlpool. To be honest it made Zero dizzy, his head spun with raw anxiety that just managed to wave through his veins like a tsunami. What for?

_Just be patient, he'll come around soon…_

He repeated this over and over but he couldn't even think straight anymore, the tension in his mind thickened like chains. Lilac eyes closed for a moment, hiding the luminous lights from his vision.

**Kaname walked into the room and was surprised by the number of people that were present, Yuuki wasn't kidding when she said she invited more people than the Christmas party, and it made him nervous, because not only had she invited her friends but she also invited some of his friends. **

**The brunette looked down and adjusted his red tie that stood out against his black dress shirt and white suit. He looked around, trying to spot a certain lilac eyed, silver haired boy and smiled softly when he spotted him.**

Zero opened his eyes instantly when he felt a pair of domestic ones against his skin. That's when he saw the brunette. "Kaname…" he whispered, his heart pounding with apprehension. The table he was seated at was empty other than him in one of the chairs, the plates around him empty – there was room for about five people around a single round table here. The dance-floor was huge, the size of a proper pool almost. He pretended to not know that Kaname was here.

**Kaname almost laughed when he saw the silverette look away from him and was about to make his way over to his secret lover when his girlfriend decided to pop up in front of him.**

"**Good evening, Yuuki. I was just about to go ask your brother where you were." Kaname said with a fake smile, gently putting his arm around Yuuki's shoulders. What a fine party this was, but it would get even better when that clock chimed one hour to midnight...**

The silverette almost cursed aloud when he saw his sister jump into Kaname's face. She needed to find a more flamboyant guy for herself. Seriously.

He stared at the clock, stating it was 10:23pm in his head.

"One hour and thirty-seven minutes until midnight huh…?" Zero questioned quietly to no one in particular, "This will be another boring year."

**When Kaname was FINALLY able to get away from Yuuki, he began making his way over to where Zero sat, looking very bored as well.**

"**May I sit here?" The brunette asked, sitting down in the seat next to the silverette, not bothering to wait for a reply. **

"And if I said no?" Zero toyed; almost giggling like a school-girl so much glee had filled his heart. Kaname's presence brought back that familiar fuzziness that tangled around his soul like vines.

**Kaname smirked at Zero and laced his fingers with pale ones under the table. "I'd still sit down."**

**Oh, how he wanted to kiss the teenage boy silly right then and there! But he couldn't because Yuuki was looking at them, although she was dancing the waltz, with his friend Ichijo, she was still looking at them every chance she got, he could feel it.**

Zero's stomach burst into a fit of hysterical butterflies all because of the brunette's touch. His cheeks turned pink a little, but it disappeared as he glared at him.

"Isn't that considered rude?" He asked sarcastically, holding Kaname's hand gently. He stared at the watchful sister of his, pretending to look like Kaname was talking about her so she wouldn't be suspicious.

"**Perhaps, but when have I ever been courteous towards you when asking rhetorical questions?" Kaname said with a laugh, squeezing Zero's hand so he could so those lilac eyes looking at him. "This may sound corny, but every time I look at your eyes I get reminded of a field filled with lilacs."**

Zero gave way to a crooked smile.

"Your right, it does sound corny." Zero snickered. "When I look at your eyes all I see is scarlet, like a rose." He admitted, making himself equally as corny.

"So what are you doing when it's an hour till midnight?" He asked, curious.

**Kaname smirked and leaned forward, making it look like he was putting his head on his hand. "You'll just have to find out, but I'll give you a clue...when the clock chimes one hour to midnight, I want you to get up from this table, walk out of the room, and wait for me over by the elevators. 'Kay?"**

The silverette gulped, he had a pretty good idea what he was meaning.

"Okay." He murmured, tingling with excitement. He imagined him and Kaname cavorting in such a manor, but stopped a second after when he lost his breath. "What about Yuuki?" He asked, clearly curious about the idea .

"**Knowing Yuuki, she'll probably have a lot of alcohol in her system and won't even notice that we're gone." Kaname said calmly. He hadn't really thought about the Yuuki situation that much and now he was starting to rethink this idea. But he had already made all the plans for it too...**

"Doesn't alcohol make you more aware of your sexual sensations anyway? She would probably be hunting for you." Zero said blankly, not really sure whether this was true or not. He tried to save it. "Ahh this is so confusing. If I leave and you leave she would notice anyway." He frowned at nothing in particular.

**Okay, that part, he had planned out. "I simply say I'm leaving to make a phone call to all my relatives to wish them a happy New Year." The brunette smiled. "And before you ask, yes that is a reasonable excuse and I have many relatives."**

Zero blinked. Wow, well that was different.

"And then I'll do something just as creative as that." He nodded seriously to himself, thinking of ideas. "I'll just tell Yuuki I had a few drinks and decided to let my organs slither out of my throat." He said with a fake smile.

"Kaname," he began, taking a breath, "What would you do if, you know, she found out?"

**Kaname looked up at the brown haired girl, who was now dancing with Akatsuki. What **_**would**_** he do if Yuuki found out?**

"**I'm afraid...I haven't thought about that yet...I guess I just never thought about her finding out, I mean, it's not like we make it obvious we see each other privately. So, I guess I just let myself think we could keep going like this and she would never find out."**

He let the matter drop; he promised himself there he would discuss it another time with Kaname. A waitress came up to them with a kind and flattered look on her features. Zero's face tensed.

"Would you like some drinks gentlemen?" She asked them.

**Kaname slowly let go of Zero's hand and reached forward to pick up a glass of wine. "Yes, thank you, Miss...?"**

**The silver haired woman smiled. "I'm Shizuka Hio, it's nice to meet you."**

"**I'm Kaname and this is my friend, Zero. Zero, would you like a drink, too?"**

"Water, thank you." Zero said shyly. He missed the contact of Kaname's hand. When the girl went off on her merry way he searched for it again, accidently scraping the brunette's thigh tenderly. He blushed. "Sorry!" He murmured.

**Kaname smiled and grasped Zero's hand softly, as if to tell him it was okay. But just to get a little rise out of the boy, he let go of that soft, pale hand and ran his own hand along the silverette's thigh softly and pulled back to hold Zero's hand again, grinning like a mad man.**

"**Sorry."**

Zero's stomach flipped at the contact. What an evil, devious bastard. Lilac eyes narrowed.

"You're not excused, in fact I'll just have to punish you later…" He quickly shut up when he saw Yuuki on her way to the table.

10:40pm.

**Kaname let go of Zero's hand, although it pained him to do so, as Yuuki came over to their table and stood up to embrace her. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. But I have to go call my family before it gets too late. I'll try to get through them all as quickly as possible to countdown to 2010 with you. Zero." Kaname nodded curtly at the silverette and walked out of the room before Yuuki had a chance to speak.**

**That's when Yuuki decided to break down crying and fall into the chair next to Zero.**

Zero panicked, wondering what to do with his sister. He held her with one arm, pretending to be concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"**I-I think there's another woman!" Yuuki cried out, clutching onto her brother. "He...He never calls me anymore to say goodnight and we haven't been out on a date in weeks! Oh, Zero! I think he's cheating on me!"**

The silverette sighed.

"I doubt it; just take into consideration that he has a life too, Yuuki." He said, covering his mouth and pretending to gag, "I think I drank too much… I'll be back – I hope." With that Zero took off rather quickly, leaving Yuuki. He walked dizzily towards the elevators.

**Kaname smirked and put away his phone, walking over to the elevators where his lover now stood. When the doors opened Kaname walked in and pressed the button for his floor calmly... until the doors shut anyway. The brunette pushed Zero up against the wall and began ravishing him, becoming delighted when he heard moans escape the silverette.**

Zero was shocked, to say the least, at the sudden sexual attack. But he joined in nonetheless – slicing his tongue around the supple skin of the brunette. He bit Kaname's lips gently with his unusual sharp teeth, feeling excessively hot in his stomach.

"Kana, what floor are you on anyway?" He breathed out.

**Kaname pulled away and looked at the button he had pressed before he lost his right state of mind. He couldn't help it! Being in a small space with Zero, all alone, was like winning a trip to Paris.**

"**Floor 6. Why?" he asked, returning to the task of leaving marks on that porcelain white neck.**

Zero tilted his head up, giving more access for Kaname to his neck.

"I just want to – ah – I'm curious of what – ohh…" He couldn't help himself; he just had to make kinky sounds at the incineration against his skin. He prayed for the elevator to hurry up. The silverette's hands slid their delightful way up under the alabaster skin of Kaname, his knuckles snaking a little deeper under his pants. Ivory teeth escaped from Zero's mouth, pulling one hand from Kaname and sucking the elegant finger, making sure his tongue became erotically flexible around it.

**Kaname stopped what he was doing and looked at Zero and his activities that included his finger. Looking at the sight of Zero's flushed skin and open mouth around his finger was slightly erotic, and if their floor wasn't two more away, he would probably take him then and there. **

**The brunette smirked and used his other hand to begin undoing the top buttons of Zero's shirt and letting his fingers and lips roam.**

Ding.

Zero never thought that a simple noise such as that would've given him great joy. He pushed Kaname out when the doors opened, almost snarling with frustration as he had no idea where the room was.

"Go," He said, licking his cheek.

**Kaname smirked and kissed Zero roughly before grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hallway. "Always so impatient."**

**As they practically ran down the halls, Kaname turned around and pushed Zero against the wall, kissing him passionately before he pulled away. "My room card is in my back pocket. Get it for me?" and just like that, the brunette was kissing Zero again.**

Zero smirked and his hands automatically travelled to Kaname's ass, one hand dipping inside so he could feel the skin there, and the other grabbing the card. With two fingers he put it in Kaname's hand.

The silverette's hand, which was smoothing his ass, escaped and returned to move under his touch.

**Kaname took the card from Zero and growled, nipping Zero on the neck a bit **_**too**_** hard. "Tease."**

**With that he let go of Zero and swiped the card through the door slot and threw Zero into the room, causing him to fall down so he was lying on the ground in a **_**very**_** provocative position.**

Zero put on a face, slightly pouting, showing off his bare chest, muscles rippling beneath the skin.

"Come on then," he purred, eyes dripping with lusty colours.

**The brunette smirked and slammed the door behind him, discarding his jacket and tie as quickly as possible, before sitting on top of the lilac eyed boy. "I've been waiting to do this again for days."**

**With that, Kaname tore Zero's shirt off of his body and begin ravishing the skin beneath him, letting his hand wonder down to Zero's obvious arousal.**

"Ah – ah, Kana – uh – ah!" Zero moaned, bucking his hips upwards into the touch. He purred again when Kaname's tongue reached his cold skin, the heat from the wet organ made him want to just writhe with pleasure. "Get on with it," he growled out, his hands confused as to where to go.

**Kaname smirked against the silverette's neck, he was so different then he was the first time, but... Kaname loved the lost lamb look he had when Zero had no idea what to do. Knowing this, Kaname held onto the silverette's hands gently and put them against his belt, telling him what he wanted Zero to do.**

Zero undid the belt with ease, his hands fiddling with the pants. When he removed them he sat up, his hands then sliding inside Kaname's thighs, thumbs only just touching the fabricated length. He smirked.

"Kaname, how far are we going?" He asked, leaning up and massaging the older man's neck with his mouth.

**Said brunette chuckled and slid his hands down the back of Zero's pants, groping his ass and teasing his entrance lightly. "As far as you want to go, Zeze." Kaname breathed out, kissing Zero softly.**

Zero hummed at the touch, licking his lips.

"How far are you willing?" He asked huskily, dipping his fingers into Kaname's underwear. He was impatient, wanting that piece of clothing off. So he did, revealing Kaname to be completely nude. His mouth gaped at the sight. The brunette had a lean body, his torso sort of masculine yet feminine. His skin looked so edible… Zero still had his pants on, which made him feel slightly guilty for exposing Kaname first.

**Kaname smirked at Zero's face. It was such an adorable expression! Skilled hands went down to his lovers pants and pulled them off quickly before leaning down to nip at his earlobe. **

"**Does this answer your question, love?"**

The silverette sighed, his breath shaken.

"Briefly, I do prefer answers in great detail though…" Zero droned, his hands slithering up Kaname's body, then back down to his thighs – he grasped the skin under his hands tightly, his thumbs squeezing on the inside of his thighs.

"**Mmmm... That feels good..." Kaname moaned out, his head falling back. He was going to give Zero the same amount of pleasure that the silverette giving him at that moment, trailing his hands down to Zero's groin, stroking it softly.**

"Ah – Kaname," he gasped, his hands immediately mimicking Kaname's actions against the brunette's length, except a little bit more rough.

**The brunette smirked, he loved seeing this side of Zero. It was so different than the placid boy he had meet when he first visited the Cross estate. "Mmm, maybe we should change our location? After all, I did ask the staff to make a lovely atmosphere for the bedroom area." **

**Kaname looped his hands under Zero's thighs and wrapped the thin legs around his waist before taking him to the bedroom area, where there were red rose petals around the bed and candles were lit in specific areas of the room.**

Zero gulped. Wow, how romantically odd.

"So you're the romantic type huh?" He snickered, licking his jaw-line and wrapping his arms around his neck.

**Smiling, Kaname gently put Zero in the middle of the bed and lay down on top of him, gently kissing him and carefully trailing his hands over the porcelain skin, like the boy beneath him would break if he applied to much pressure.**

"**I want this time to be better than the first time, something to remember, without hesitations and without interruptions."**

He smirked.

"I'll make sure you remember it, don't worry." Zero purred, forcing himself on top of Kaname, leaning down and lacing his fingers against the brunette's hips, slightly grinding his own against the man below. "Ah…" The friction was unbelievably hot.

"**No doubt about-ah-that..." Kaname moaned out, trying to keep his voice even. Shit! This boy was so different that he was before! "In...the top – mm – draw, there's a-a bottle of – ah – lube..."**

**The brunette placed his hands on Zero's hips and pushed him down so there was more friction between their bodies.**

Zero moaned, reaching for the bottle of lube, almost dropping it. He put it aside on the bed, grinding his hips down even harder.

"Mmh – ah…" He slid his hands up Kaname's torso and against his shoulders. He was a little flushed, trying his best to ignore the waves of uncontrollable lust coming onto him. He turned Kaname around gently…

**Kaname smirked, so Zero wanted to be on top? Pfft, that wasn't gonna happen anytime tonight. He held onto Zero's arm and flipped him over so the silverette was now on his back and picked up the bottle of lube, giving to Zero before caressing his stomach with his lips and lacing his fingers with Zero's, hopping to get the message across without having to use words.**

Zero pouted slightly.

"Mmn," The silverette shivered, "You're really good…" He gasped, hands mingling against Kaname's shoulders and hair.

**Kaname stopped his actions and kissed Zero roughly before opening the lube and putting some on his fingers.**

"**You haven't even seen good yet." Was all he said before gently easing one finger into his entrance, and adding another one shortly after, earning pleasant sounds from the boy beneath him.**

The silver-haired boy tensed at the intrusion, his mouth opening to let out a silent scream. It hurt.

"Ah…" He stood very still, waiting for the pain to die down, "M-move…"

"**Again, so impatient." Kaname let out a breathless laugh, all the while complying to Zero's request. When he deemed Zero ready, he gently took his fingers out of the lilac eyed boy and began to put lube on his manhood, grasping one of Zero's hands so it was with his, letting out a moan.**

Zero pushed his hands away, stealing some more lube and covered Kaname's length with it for him. He smirked.

"I may be the submissive one, but I can make you scream my name too." He mumbled, waiting for it to go in.

**Kaname was going painfully slow as he pushed into Zero, wanting to draw it out for as long as he could. The lilac eyed boy was just as tight as the first time they had done this. And Yuuki was six floors away, unable to disturb them. "You've proved that on...several occasions, Zero..."**

**When he was in, Kaname stopped so Zero could adjust to the feel of the brunette being inside him.**

"Shit," He breathed, panting, "It still feels just as… ah –" He moved his hips, wanting Kaname to do something. "You can… go." Zero purred. Holding onto Kaname's back, Zero leaned upwards and bit down on his shoulder, so as to numb any pain.

"**Hah...if I had to...stay like that for much longer...I would've lost control..." Kaname moaned out, pulling back and slamming back into Zero, finding his sweet spot straight away. As a way to distract the silverette, he began making a trail of kisses from his collarbone and up to his jaw line.**

"Ah – ah – Kaname, it's almost like you've – ah – practiced for this." Zero growled out, moving his hips along with the movement, feeling white hot in his stomach as the electricity bolted through his veins like a fire against petrol.

"**I just have a **_**very**_** good memory, especially when it comes to you..." Kaname said, moving faster as he felt Zero start tightening around him. "Mmnn...Zero..."**

**The brunette couldn't help moaning out in pleasure, Zero just felt **_**so**_** good.**

"Nnahh – faster, faster," He moaned sexily, not noticing how hard he had bitten down on the shoulder of Kaname. There was blood, but he didn't worry about it. He lifted his head up in the air slowly, panting and watching the ceiling. There was a burn in his lower regions, begging to be felt, but he could not get over the immense tension that ran through his soul.

**Kaname wanted to make a remark about how impatient Zero was, but he didn't have the will to speak, he just moved faster inside of the silverette. He reached down and began touching Zero and thrusting in time with his ministrations.**

"**Zero...I think I'm gonna..."**

Zero held his breath, his body being moved because of Kaname's length.

"Just a little harder…" He groaned.

**Kaname moved his hips and hand faster, getting as much pleasure as he could as well as making sure Zero was pleasured. **

"**Zero!" the brunette screamed as he came deep inside of Zero, riding out his orgasm.**

The silverette almost screamed in intense delight, throwing his body back against the bed. Whiteness, his orgasm had hit its conclusion too.

"Kana…me…" he breathed, sweating a little at the heat.

**Said brunette looked down into lilac eyes, the haziness in them had disappeared. He leaned down to gently kiss Zero, pulling out of him and lying down on top of the silverette, wrapping his arms around his skinny frame.**

"**That was so much better than I had imagined it to be..." Kaname whispered.**

Zero made an agreeable noise in his throat, way to worn out to talk. He just felt like his body had been slammed into very motherfucking hard – which was true…

The boy nuzzled into Kaname's hair, smelling wood and strawberries mixed in together. He loved it. "Kaname…" He murmured.

**Kaname lifted his head, running his fingers through silver strands of hair. "Mmm? What is it, love?"**

"Are we going to continue to hide like this? I mean, forbidden love is sexy and all but… I can't stand Yuuki treating you like you're her pet…" Zero spoke, softly mumbling into the silky hair.

**The brunette averted his gaze from Zero and sat up so his legs were dangling over the side of the double bed they were currently sharing.**

"**This may sound kind of stupid, but... My New Year's resolution is to break up with Yuuki as soon as possible. And telling her about us."**

Zero smiled, almost glowing.

"Then I guess my New Year's resolution will be to keep you happy." Zero said, crawling over towards him and then kissing his cheek sweetly.

"**Good to know." Was all Kaname said, a small smile forming on his lips, before pulling back the covers and sliding under, making hand gestures for Zero to join him under the warm blankets. "Come here, love. I don't want you to catch a cold."**

"Hm." The silverette obliged, sliding under the covers with Kaname, hiding his naked body. He lied on his side and kissed Kaname's shoulder tenderly multiple times, before snuggling in.

**Before sleep had a chance to overtake Kaname, he wrapped his arms around the lilac eyed boy in a tight embrace and whispered; "I love you..." before drifting off.**

Zero grinned.

"I love you too, Kaname." He jumped into the dreamy dark abyss that moment.

"**Where the hell is he?! He did this last time too! He just up and disappeared!" Yuuki was fuming. She couldn't find Kaname anywhere! And Zero hadn't come back from throwing his guts up either!**

"**Calm down, I'm sure their around here somewhere." Yori, a very reserved girl with short hair, said, trying to soothe her friend with her words.**

"**That's it! I'm going to go find him! He needs to be here for the count down!" Yuuki exclaimed, storming out of the room and going to the elevators, waiting patiently for the doors to open.**

Something disturbed the peace.

He could feel it. But he nudged it off, thinking it was just his guilt about deceiving Yuuki like this. Kaname was his anyway, so there was no need to worry right?

**Yuuki had finally made it to the sixth floor, where Kaname's room was, and grabbed out her master card key, swiping it through the slot as soon as she reached the door.**

**No one was in the front of the room and so she ventured into the back, where the bedroom was situated. She could not believe what she saw when she reached the open door...**

Zero looked up, eyes blurry from his (very short) nap. He blinked.

Holy motherfucking shit on a Jesus stick.

The silverette's lilac eyes burst open wide, blushing furiously.

"Yu-Yuuki?"

**Kaname opened his eyes and looked up at Zero, lifting his hand to cup his cheek gently. "She's downstairs at the party, don't worry..."**

**He gently leaned up and kissed the silverette before lying back down. **

"**I'm right here, Kaname-sama." Yuuki had finally found her voice, but it was cracking. "W-why are you and Zero...in the same bed? Why did you kiss him just now?!"**

Zero was speechless; he would have laughed if this was a movie but…

"Yuuki… I'm –" He didn't even know what to say! His poor little sister was there, watching her boyfriend and her brother naked in a bed!

"**If you need to be angry at someone, then be angry at me. I forced your brother to do this, to satisfy my lust for him, even if this would only last one night." Kaname said, sitting up slowly.**

"**I-but...I thought you loved me, Kaname-sama!" Yuuki was crying now...oh shit.**

"**I do. I did. But only as a sister, I didn't want to hurt your feelings."**

"Yuuki, I'm sorry… really. But if you loved Kaname or even me as a brother you would understand…" Zero didn't know if he was just making things worse or not.

"**How could you?! You knew I loved Kaname-sama more than anything! And I come up here and find you sleeping with him! Naked!" Yuuki was losing it now...**

Zero sighed.

"Do you? Love him more than anything, I mean." The silverette asked, earning a shocked look from the girl.

"Of course I do! I'm so –"

"Then let him live his life his way, Yuuki." Zero almost growled, losing patience with her.

**Kaname smiled at Zero. He was so different than anyone he had ever met and to see this side of the lilac eyed boy and he was intrigued by it.**

"**He's right, you know, if you really love me, you'll let me live my life out. With Zero."**

"**But-"**

"Yuuki, do you want him happy?" Zero asked sincerely, his eyes softening.

"Y-yeah… but –" She was crying harder.

"Then let it –"

"No! Shut up Zero! You stole Kaname from me! You're a thief! I hate you and I hope you burn in hell! I'm your sister for fuck sakes!" She sobbed. Zero blinked, unsure.

"**Don't you dare speak to him like that! Zero is no thief! The only thing he ever stole was my heart, the moment I saw him! And you never had it in the first place!" Kaname yelled at her, his eyes narrowed dangerously. If he wasn't naked underneath the blankets, he would've got off the bed and slapped that girl so hard. **

"**But...Kaname-sama-"**

"**Get out!"**

Yuuki ran out, bawling her eyes out. She slammed the door extremely hard. Zero was speechless, he turned to Kaname.

"You're hot when you're angry." He commented, smirking smugly.

**Kaname was trying to keep a solid face, but he couldn't help but burst out laughing at Zero's remark, falling back onto the pillows behind him.**

"**Well at least we weren't interrupted in the middle of our sinful act like last time, ne?"**

"Tch. Sinful, or not I don't give a damn," Zero said, crawling on top of Kaname, "But I don't lie, you look more… erotic than ever now that your mine." Zero purred.

"**Hmm, you still look the same as ever, to me." Kaname joked, poking his tongue out at Zero. That's when he hear thousands of people cheering and fireworks going off. He smiled and pulled the silverette in for a kiss. "Happy New Year, love."**

Zero kissed back, passionately.

"Happy New Year, Kaname," He whispered, holding the other man's face.


	2. Plagiarism AN IMPORTANT

Cyan: _This is in response to what has been posted and brought to awareness by three people. When I woke up this morning and checked my emails and saw Online! was updated I got extremely happy. But when I read the content of the chapter – and went on to read what I am about to tell you about – I was outraged. Just like Juura99, I have never felt the urge to through my laptop out the window, nor have I ever felt sick to my stomach by reading this persons vulgar language towards another author who kindly asked them not to report and re-post her stories._

_Everyone I know on this site is here to publish their own stories, and to get feedback and make friends. Or at least that's what I think. So when I went on to read the original story by Vitty Rose re-posted by Lanie12777 I felt disgusted at what this troller wrote to FoxyFirefly. Please go read the story and stop plagiarism by this LazyBones89. I know she may just be stealing Inuyasha stories right now, but it won't be long before she/he goes onto Naruto ones. And I personally don't want her stealing all the great Naruto stories I've read._

.net/s/6766548/1/bPlagiarism_b


End file.
